Premonition: Never Let Me Go
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: What if you gave up everything you ever wanted because of a lie and Guilt? what if doing that changed everyones fate?summary sucks... but still read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers… if I did… well lets just says things would be a lot different… like there would be no Kat… well maybe there would be but she wouldn't be with Tommy… at all… and Kim would never have sent that stupid letter!

* * *

Tommy was at the youth center punching the punching bag to get all his anger and frustration out. Kimberly broke up with him through a letter, and even though Kat and Billy were trying hard to cheer him up… and the whole set up date with Heather then with Kat… it just wasn't working. So the next best thing was punching the crap out of the something.

Ernie saw Tommy and walked over to him with a letter in his hand.

"Hey Tommy, this just came for you" Ernie said holding out the letter

"No way! No more letters for me, all they do is cause trouble."

"I have a feeling its good news… your parents just gave it to me to give to you and they looked very excited and said you must read it immediately"

"Alright" Tommy sighed and took the letter from Ernie, Ernie walked away after that

Tommy turned the letter around to open it, but paused first. Not knowing if he really wanted to open it. Finally he decided what the hay and just open it and get it over with. He opened it to reveal a pink letter in Kim's curly hand writing. Tommy read the letter to himself.

_Hey Handsome,_

_I know it's been soooooo long since I've been able to send you a letter. This is the first I've been able to write since… wow last month! I'm so sorry! I've been getting your letters still, I read them before I end up passing out, for sleep. I know I'm not being fair, you're sending all these letters and I love yous and I haven't sent anything back, once again I'm so sorry! Coach has me working hard everyday to the point I can't pick up a pen. But I'll make it up to you! I promise! Ooh! Guess what! Well that's stupid if I wait for your reply to that my guess what will already have happened… so I'll just wait and put it somewhere else in this letter. Um… what else? Oh yeah, I was hoping for you to get this on my birthday so I can tell you if you try calling me it'll be in vain, I'm working all day, sadly enough. Oh well! Just knowing your still with me is enough of a happy birthday to me… Now onto my guess what! You're parents know this letter is coming because I called them and we talked about me coming to visit this weekend! Well… Friday! You parents say I can stay with you guys! I was going to stay in a hotel but your mom wouldn't have it, so I'm staying in the guest room! I'm really excited! I hope you are too! I made them promise not to tell so… because I wanted to surprise you! But I guess that didn't happen since I told you right now. Your parents are picking me up while you're in school, so I'll be there when you get out, I'll meet you at the park! I guess that's all I got to say. I'll see you soon! I love you so much!_

_Your Beautiful,_

_Kimberly_

Tommy looked away from the letter in shock. Why? He asked himself, why is she coming when she just broke up with him. He looked at the letter again. She wrote all those I love yous… wait!

'She said she hasn't been able to write in a month'

Tommy pulled out his break up letter, and looked at it. Then he noticed key differences and he paled. He ran out of the youth center to meet with Adam, Rocky and Billy at the park.

* * *

"I hope Tommy's ok" Rocky said throwing the football at Adam who caught it

"I agree… but Kimberly breaking up with him… I just don't see it… even if I did read him most of the letter"

"Yeah and what Kat and I did, didn't really help him" Billy muttered

Rocky noticed something heading their way when they saw Tommy running their way with two letters in his hands.

"Tommy you ok?" Billy asked when Tommy reached them

"I cheated on Kim" Tommy muttered

"What?" they all asked in shock

"The break-up letter… it's not real"

"How is that possible?" Rocky asked

Tommy showed them two letters.

"In the one I just got it says she hasn't been able to write in a month, and the break-up one is dated a few days before this one. Also the margins are wrong, and Kim's hand-writing is off."

"So are you saying someone staged this?" Adam asked

"I'm sure of it"

"Who?"

"Evil villains?" Tommy commented

"Wait… so Kat technically made you cheat on Kim" Billy said softly

Tommy's face dropped "I know… I don't know how I'm going to explain it to her…"

"You'll think of something… you always do" They said comforting Tommy

"I hope so"

* * *

Finally it was Friday the say Tommy had been dreading and waiting for. The guilt was killing him. He didn't mean to cheat on Kim, I mean it wasn't like he thought they were together when he did. But he really didn't cheat on her once… it was twice… Heather, then Kat.

The final bell for school rang and Tommy headed out of the school and to the park, where Kim was waiting sitting on a rock looking out at the lake.

"Hey" Tommy said

Kim whirled around to see Tommy, She looked very excited and got up and ran to hug him.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too"

Kim looked at him funny

"You don't sound like you're happy to see me. I'm sorry about not writing sooner"

"No it's not that"

Kim got a look of panic on her face, "then what is it?"

"Well… uh… I kind of cheated on you"

Kim's face now held a blank expression, then she looked pissed

"How do you 'Kind of' cheat on someone!?!?" she demanded

"Well I got this letter from you, saying you were breaking up with me for another guy there."

"I never sent anything like that"

"I know but I still got it, I think it was staged."

"But, why didn't you call me? And ask me"

"Because I couldn't bear to hear you say that you don't love me anymore"

"So you went out with someone else?!"

Tommy looked down to the ground again

"Who?"

"A girl named Heather… and Kat"

"Two!?"

"A letter… I can't believe this. How could-" Kim cut her self off and looked at Tommy, he looked really bad. Like he's been really suffering.

"Did you really think it was over when you went out with them?"

"Yeah… even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was true… it there in black-and-white."

"It's my fault" Kim muttered and sat down "I should've really mailed you before…"

"No Kim, it's not your fault… it's all mine."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Kim muttered

"I understand"

"What?"

"I think I would've done the same thing as you did… not want to believe it but know on some level it's true. I forgive you… you could've not said anything to me but you came clean and that in itself is good reason to forgive you" Kim said turning away from him

Tommy looked at her "Kim you might be able to forgive me… but I can't forgive me… I think it's better if we do end it"

Kim's head whipped to look at him.

"You kidding right"

Tommy shook his head "I don't want a chance at ever getting that letter for real"

Kim got angry again, with tears roiling down her face

"I'm not worth taking that chance? I'm not worth staying with?" She asked

Tommy didn't say anything

"You know what! Fine! I'm leaving Tommy, I can get a flight back to Florida! But once I get back on that plane again… I'm not coming back! So if I'm even remotely worth it you better stop me!" Kim yelled and starting walking away "Once I'm gone, I'm not looking back, ever!"

Tommy watched her go knowing this was the best thing for them. He didn't want to tie her down, and didn't want to get a real letter. Nor did he want to end up really cheating in Kim. His guilt about him cheating was too much for him to bear. So he simply just watched her leave.

* * *

**10 years later**

"Hey Tommy! I know its wrong to ask but you'll be at the wedding right?" Tommy's best friend asked into the phone

"Yeah of course I'll be there… who's the lucky girl"

"Kim"

"Kim?"

"Yeah"

Tommy was in shock "Really?"

"I'm sorry bro, it's just after Trini's funeral we got so close. She blamed herself saying if she didn't ask Trini to come over because she just say… you, Trini would've been at home waiting for me to come home, from the Mission Red thing instead of racing off to meet her. But since then I assured her it wasn't her fault we just got closer, and closer and realized we loved each other and now it's time for us to tie the knot. And I couldn't be happier"

"Don't worry, Jase. I'm happy for you, really!"

"Kim's in Reefside right now, look for the right make up for her to wear, and she had to go to the store in Reefside, she said it has the best make-up. Maybe you can catch up to her and you guys can be friends again before the wedding."

Tommy didn't say anything just hung up on Jason

Tommy threw the phone at the wall causing it to shatter. As soon as the phone left his hand he started crying. He fell to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

All Tommy wanted in life was to get Kim back, but she was serious when she said she's leaving and not looking back. She barely would even talk to him.

When he saw her dropping off Jason his heart skipped a beat like it always did. Even though Jason was riding a motorcycle Kim followed him in her pink car to make sure he got there, just because Trini asked her to. She saw him and he saw her, she didn't smile wave or anything, she just looked hurt. She waved to the other red rangers and left. What Tommy wouldn't have given to have her smile at him again. He knew then he needed her back. Didn't just want anymore, needed.

But Tommy knew that even though this was his best friend's wedding, if he can if might stop it. He really needed Kim. Jason had his one true love, Trini. Tommy knew he'd understand somehow. Now was the time to talk to Kim.

Tommy pulled himself off the ground and wiped his eyes. Tommy ran to see Kim enter the Reefside Park. He watched as she sat out and watched the lake. The last time they were together was replaying in his mind. Before he let her go.

'Why was I so stupid?' He asked himself

He got up the courage and walked over to Kim

"Hey"

"Hello Thomas" Kim said coldly, she dropped calling him Tommy since she walked away. Tommy cringed when she said his name

"Kim, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go"

"It's too late now"

"I know, but I still love you"

"I don't care… I wasn't worth a risk at heart break. Like I really would've done that to you! I was gong to come home after Pan-Globals and be with you… but I guess things turned out for a better… I'm super famous and got a great fiancée… what do you have?"

Tommy didn't answer

"It's your fault Tommy" Kim said getting up

Tommy wanted to punch anything… everything he knew it was his fault knew he couldn't change anything… He wanted to rip his heart out so it would stop hurting. While Tommy was self pitying himself, he didn't notice Zeltrax appear. He didn't notice until Kim yelled out in pain.

Tommy looked to see Kim on the ground bleed profusely. He got up and ran to her.

"No! Kim no!" Tommy held her body

Zeltrax laughed

"Soon the great Tommy Oliver will be destroyed… But first his heart will be completely gone first" And with that Zeltrax disappeared

"NO! Kim wake up please"

Tommy kept trying to wake her up until day turned into night. But it was no use he lost her. Lost her again. More permanently then last time, and once again it was all his fault.

* * *

Tommy shook his head and looked up to see Kim walking away

"Once I'm gone, I'm not looking back, ever!"

Tommy looked down at himself and realized he's wearing the same thing he did when he didn't go after Kim. 'Was that a premonition? Tommy asked himself. He looked back up to see Kim getting farther from view

"No matter what that was, I can't let it come true" Tommy said to himself got up and ran to Towards Kim.

When he reached her he grabbed her and pulled her close. And started sobbing into her hair.

"You're worth it! I promise you, you're really worth it!"

Kim looked at him "And here I thought you were going to let me go"

"Never! Never again! I can't… I won't"

Kim smiled and gave him a kiss "Your not breaking up with me right?"

"Never" he said kissing her

* * *

**10 years later (Again)**

Tommy sat up in bed and looked over at Kim, his beautiful wife, mother of his kids. His everything. He watched as she slept, and smiled. He almost let her get away. Thank God he didn't it. This was how he future was suppose to be not that horrible unmentionable one he saw in the premonition. He was so thankful for it. Because now he's got Kim and his kids the only things he really wanted in his life.

Tommy was so caught up with looking at his beautiful wife and his thoughts that he didn't notice someone come into the room.

"Ok get up you two!" Trini yelled walking into their room

Kim screamed and got up "What the-?"

"Language Kim… I came early like I said I would, I'll take the twins to school you two can relax."

"Thanks Trini"

"No problem… you two deserve a day off, just to spend time together"

Kim smiled "Yes it will be nice… now I don't want to be rude but… leave"

Trini smiled "I got it... I'm leaving"

Trini left smiling to herself.

"Well, well, well aren't you rude" Tommy said laughing

"No I just want to spend time with my husband" Kim said getting up and sitting on Tommy and giving him a kiss.

"Well that can be arranged" Tommy said kissing Kim

"Kid alert!" Came Trini's voice… but they could tell she was downstairs which meant…

Kim quickly crawled off Tommy and the twins entered the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they both said as the crawled onto the bed

"Who's ready for Kindergarten?" Kim asked in mock excitement

"Me!" They both shouted

"Sorry guys, they wanted to say bye first" Trini said popping her head in the door

Tommy smiled as he watched Kim put up the twins and gave them each a kiss.

"Jump on daddy now" Kim said, the kids laughed and jumped on Tommy.

"Thanks" Tommy grunted

"Anytime"

"Come on you two, we need to hurry or you'll be late" Trini said popping her head back in "And if you're late Uncle Jason wont want to spend time with you after"

The twins gasped and gave Tommy and Kim a kiss and headed to the door

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" They chimed together and ran out of the room

"Bye my babies!" Kim called

"Bye guys!" Tommy called

"Now their gone" Kim muttered and kissed Tommy again

Kim pulled away and Tommy had a funny look on his face

"What?" she asked

"I'm glad I chased after you, when you were going to leave"

"I'm glad you did too"

Tommy had everything he ever wanted, and then some. He had Kim as his wife two beautiful kids with one on the way. Everything was perfect. And it all because he had a premonition about how horrible life would be without the one he loved.

* * *

**A/N: Something different, this story came to me in a dream actually. I just had to right it down. Hope you guys enjoyed! I hope I get a lot of reviews! I love reviews!**

**Also as side note, the next chapter of P.S. I'm Still Not Over You will be up within the next few days, I'm still working on grammar and spelling errors.**


End file.
